Mermiads vs Demigods
by AprilArtemiskk
Summary: What happens when the demigods meet the mermaids? Will there be friends or will there be enemies? (I stink at summaries, just come see for yourself. Basically the demigods will meet the mermaids, I mean this is a crossover that was going to happen anyway)


**Hey guys! I'm so excited this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy! This is sort of a oneshot but we'll see how it goes. SPO: This contains SPOILERS for Mako Mermaids season 4. Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Mako Mermaids.**

Percy's POV

"Come one Seaweed Brain! Hurry up!", yelled Annabeth. "We'll be late!"

"Coming", I yelled back. I had just finished packing for our one month trip to Australia! Wooooo! No more monsters,gods,or crazy Greek earth goddesses trying to kill us! I ran down to meet Annabeth.

Everyone was already there when I came. Piper and Hazel were waving goodbye to Chiron, Frank, Jason, and Annabeth were talking about what temple to put up near The Forum, and Leo was tinkering with something from his belt. Ah, just like old times. I ran up and hugged Annabeth.

"Get off me Seaweed Brain!", she said, but I knew she didn't mean it because she was smiling.

"Move it lovebirds", said Leo even though he had a girlfriend. "Mr. Macho Supreme coming through!"

"Guys we better get in the car", said Piper. "It's already 4:30 and our plane leaves at 6:00", Piper reminded them. I groaned. Planes. Zeus promised not to throw the plane around as much but I doubted it. I looked back at camp,and wait….. what? Something moved in the shadow of Thalia's tree. This isn't the first time this week something like this has happened. I'd recently been getting these strange feelings that someone was watching me. I squinted against the sun but I saw nothing. I was probably just paranoid from the war.

"Planes here I come."

Krystal's POV

I held my breath until I saw Percy look away. _Whew, that was a close one._ Australia! Yes! I was right! I HAD to go with them, and not just to go on vacation. For some reason, I'd been having these visions about this place (maybe an island?) in Australia. It seemed like that place was calling me. It probably had something to do with me being a mermaid and all. Everyone knew that I was blessed by Poseidon, but nobody knew why. I mean, I guess it was strange. Krystal Dawner, the girl that "hates water" suddenly being blessed by the god of water. But to me it made perfect sense. looked over at the group. They were leaving already! There was no way I could ask them to come with me now, they already bought their tickets and everything. And there is NO WAY I am sneaking past all that airport security. Maybe I could swim over there? No, way too far. I closed my eyes and prayed to my dad, Apollo , _come on, please please help me, just this once. I really need to get to Australia. "_ Fine, I'll help you", said a new voice.

"Apollo? Is that you?" I said cautiously. I looked around and saw no one. Was I hearing things?

"No,this is Cookie Monster asking for cookies", he said and I could almost imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Cookie Monster? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" I said.

"Hey! Be grateful Krystal! I came down here to help you even though Zeus is probably going to blast me out of the sky for this!"

"Well,thanks,I really appreciate it", I said sincerely, but gods didn't just come down to help every time you asked them to. Is going to Australia really _that_ important. That just made me want to go more.

"Ahhh,smart and kind just like her father"

"You can read my thoughts?"

"For now, yes. Anyway, in about a minute, you will see a golden chariot right in front of you. Get in that chariot and say Australia sequence 548, and it will fly you to exactly where the 7 are going. Got it? Good now bye."

I stood there slightly confused. I looked around for a chariot and sure enough, I found one. I climbed in and said,"Australia, sequence 548."

"Confirmed", said a robotic voice on the chariot. The chariot started shaking and it flew up into the air. I started to scream but then quickly covered my mouth. "Arggghhh!" I hate flying! I wasn't made for this!

Mimi's POV

I was so excited! Weilan and Ondina were finally coming back from Shenghai! I missed them SO much! It's been nearly 5 months since they left, it's about time they came home! I decided to call them just one more time.

"No Mimi", said Zack.

"No what?" I replied.

"Come on, I know what you're going to do. You've already called them about 40 times, they'll be here soon."

"Speaking of which, I think that we should head to the airport. Their plane is arriving soon", said Norissa. Yes! I ran out the front door.

I was at the airport waiting for…. "Mimi!" I turned around and saw Ondina and Weilan running towards me.

"Ondina! Weilan!"I gave them a bear hug. "I missed you SO much!"

"Aggghh…...Mimi..you're choking... me" coughed Weilan.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"It's ok", said Weilan. She smiled,"We missed you to."

"Come on! I have so many things to show you!", I said excitedly.

"Woah, hold on, we haven't even gotton out of the airport!", said Ondina. I was so happy. For once we didn't have to deal with wierd merman chambers or maneating dragons. I should've known better than to jinx it.

 **Ok guys, I know that chapter sucked. It was sort of just an introduction to the other things that will happen. Thanks for the character idea K (Guest). I hardly had time to proofread this so I'm sorry for any spellings mistakes. If you find any just point them out to me. Please comment and remember that you can comment even if you don't have an account. The next chapter will be way better, cuz, again this was more of an introduction. And that's pretty much all I have to say! Bye! :) MAKO MERMAIDS AND HoO/PJO FANS UNITE!**


End file.
